Wally837
Wallington Bushfeather, or Wally837, is a famous dancer that has unmentionable dancing skills that are rumored to be controlled by superpowers. He has invented many dance moves including the Spacewalk, the Twitch, the Freeze Frame, and the Suspender. He has many friends, but he usually lives solitary. His first video was his top selling hit. Background Wallington Bushfeather was born on May 23, 1995 in a small hospital somewhere in the Trans-Antarctican-Eastshieldian border. He was born into a second class family, receiving somewhat enjoyment to his surrounding objects in his early childhood. But then, his life changed forever on 2001. His very rich uncle passed away, so his father inherited most of the money, going from a middle class home in Trans-Antarctica to a high class mansion in Freezeland, where he spent 4 years. He wanted to move away to move on to his life, so his father gave him 10,000 fish to live on as life savings as he lived in middle-high class society in Dorkugal. In 2006, he moved to Club Penguin, where he got interested in dancing. In mid 2007, Wally found an abandoned dance studio. He bought it and recorded his amazing discovery of his phenominal dancing skills. He recieved lots of fame and fortune, making thousands of fish per day just on the earning of the video. By early 2009, his total fish count was over 60 million. To this day, he has 73 million fish. Even though he spends thousands of fish a day on concept cars, the latest dancing outfits, and gilded, diamond encrusted things, he still earns more than he spends a day. Millions claim that his dancing skills are superpowers, but Wally837 denies it. In fact, so many penguins believe in it, that it is almost considered a fact. Involvement He is involved in dancing, mainly. He has many different dance moves that he uses, most that he invented, that millions use in the streets every day. His signature moves are the Suspender and the Spacewalk, but combines them to make the Suspending Spacewalk. His Spacewalk move is a trick with his feet that makes him look like he is walking on a low gravity object, such as the Moon, a large asteroid, or a small planet. The Twitch is a move that makes his flipper look like it is twitching, but is actually not. The Freeze Frame move is a move when a boombox is so loud it actually shows it's notes booming out of the box. Those notes freeze, as well as him, but the music keeps going. The Suspender is a move that make him float in the air. All these dances can be combined together to make an even better dance move, such as the Suspending Spacewalk, the Twitch Suspended, and dozens of other combinations. Trivia *He invented over 50 dance moves. *He has 73 million fish, and counting! *He has several dance awards, 11 to be exact. *His memorabilia is the one of the best selling gathering of items since Pizza did This Wiki's Not the Same Without You. *He has over 26 million dance albums sold since 2007, earning him the title "White Diamond Dancer" *His best selling dance album is "Walking on the Silver Space Glove" with over 10 million copies sold, earning the Double Diamond Award! *He has released 9 albums, each reaching over 2 million copies sold, that being an unbeatable record, with all albums at least Double Platinum. *He is a VERY LOOSE parody of Michael Jackson. See also *Night Club Category:Characters